Uma nova aventura
by Nanda Weasley
Summary: Depois da Guerra, tudo parecia que ia se ajeitar, mas uma gravidez inesperada, pega Ron e Hermione de surpresa. Acompanhe o nosso casal preferido nessa Nova aventura. Contém spoilers de Half Blood Prince.
1. A notícia

Sinopse: Depois da Guerra, tudo parecia que ia se ajeitar, mas uma gravidez inesperada, pega Ron e Hermione de surpresa. Acompanhe o nosso casal preferido nessa Nova aventura. Contém spoilers de Half Blood Prince.

Shippers: Ron/Hermione principalmente, mas tb vai ser Harry/Ginny e todos os shippers canon que aparecem no livro 6.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada disso aqui. Se Harry Potter fosse meu, Ron e Hermione já estariam juntos há muito tempo...hehe :P É tudo da maravilhosa JK Rowling.

A Guerra havia acabado há dois meses. O mundo Bruxo estava aos poucos começando a se reestruturar.

Graças a Harry Potter, Voldemort havia morrido de vez. Harry achou os Horcruxes que faltavam e os destruiu, depois partiu ao encontro de Voldemort para a batalha final. Ron e Hermione sempre estiveram ao seu lado, assim como todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Todos haviam presenciado coisas horríveis, cenas que gostariam de esquecer pra sempre.

Ron estava em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas. Tudo estava jogado no chão, parecia que um furacão havia estado ali. Ele estava querendo separar as coisas que ainda eram usáveis das que não tinham mais jeito. Então, tinha que fazer isso sem mágica. Ele já estava perdendo a paciência, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu, Ron." Respondeu Hermione do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que Ron fosse logo em sua direção e abrisse a porta.

"Eu pensei que você só fosse vir amanhã" disse Ron dando um beijo de leve em Hermione.

Hermione permaneceu ali parada olhando fixamente para o chão. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima. Ela não parecia nada bem. Ron percebeu logo, afinal mesmo namorando há só 1 ano eles já se conheciam há 7 anos, não era muito difícil saber ver quando Hermione estava triste ou preocupada com algo.

"Hermione, aconteceu alguma coisa" perguntou Ron calmamente enquanto segurava as mãos dela.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas o abraçou e começou a chorar em seus ombros. Ron ficou meio sem ação, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só conseguia pensar em coisas horríveis. Estava realmente preocupado.

Sem se separar dela, ele perguntou sem mostrar nenhum nervosismo, isso só pioraria as coisas.

"Hermione, o que ta acontecendo?"

Ela se separou dele e mesmo ainda chorando, olhou pra ele.

"Ron, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... muito importante."

Ele não disse nada, apenas esperou ela falar tudo o que tinha que falar.

"Eu nem sem bem como te dizer isso..." disse enquanto mais lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. "Ron, eu... eu... to grávida." E com isso, se jogou nos braços dele novamente, ela não conseguia encara-lo nesse momento.

Ron ficou sem ação, de tudo que havia pensado, isso definitivamente não havia passado pela sua cabeça. Ele por alguns momentos não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Por instinto, a abraçou. Hermione chorava muito. Eles ficaram ali abraçados por muito tempo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer nesse momento.

Hermione, aos poucos, começou a se separar dele. Ela, finalmente criou coragem de olhar pra ele. Ron estava pálido, parecia um fantasma. Ela não podia culpá-lo, sabia que era demais pra ele.

"Ron, eu ... acho que vou embora ... não to me sentindo muito bem."

Ron finalmente pareceu sair do transe ao ouvir as palavras dela.

"Eu ... não sei o que dizer."disse ele sinceramente.

"Você não precisa dizer nada agora, Ron." Disse enquanto se dirigia a porta do quarto dele.

"Hermione, espera. Não vai embora ainda, precisamos conversar."

"Se você não quiser falar sobre isso agora, tudo bem. Eu sei que é um choque." Disse ela enquanto mais lágrimas surgiam.

Ele foi em direção a ela. Apesar de muito nervoso, parecia determinado.

"Eu não entendo, a gente sempre usou todo tipo de proteção... eu não entendo."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"perguntou Hermione com raiva. "Você não tá querendo dizer que pode não ser seu, né, Ron?"

Hermione chorava compulsivamente agora. Ron rapidamente foi até ela e segurou suas mãos.

"É claro que não, e você sabe disso. Eu jamais iria fazer esse tipo de acusação."disse olhando bem nos olhos dela. " Mas nós sempre fomos tão cuidadosos ... eu só não entendo."

"Nada é cem por cento seguro, Ron. Você não acha que eu já me questionei mil vezes? Eu não sei o que fazer."

Ron olhava pra ela tentando passar segurança, sabia que precisava confortá-la, mas não sabia como. Nada na vida o havia preparado pra uma situação como essa. Ele não conseguia acreditar, começava a achar que aquilo deveria ser um sonho ou talvez, um pesadelo.

"Eu to aqui, vai ficar tudo bem ... Vamos tentar resolver isso juntos, ok?" disse Ron porém não conseguia acreditar no que estava falando.

"Eu to com medo... Ron, a gente não tem nada ... como vamos ter um filho?" perguntou Hermione com um olhar de desespero.

Ron não sabia o que dizer. Ele mesmo não estava acreditando nisso tudo, cada segundo ficava mais nervoso.

"Vamos dar um jeito. Nós temos que dar um jeito" disse Ron enquanto a abraçava."

Hermione só conseguia chorar. Ela não conseguia entender como isso estava acontecendo com ela, logo ela, tão inteligente. Tudo parecia desesperador. Ela queria fugir dali, fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não podia, tinha que ficar e enfrentar tudo isso. Pelo menos ela sabia que Ron estaria sempre ao lado dela. Ela sempre soube que ele a apoiaria.

"Hermione, quando você descobriu que tava grávida?"

"Eu só tive a confirmação hoje. Fui num médico trouxa e ele me disse, mas eu já sabia."disse ela parecendo se acalmar um pouco.

"Você já sabia? Por que não me disse antes?" perguntou Ron.

"Porque eu precisava ter certeza, Ron." Respondeu ela. "Com o final da guerra eu acabei não percebendo os primeiros sinais da gravidez, só semana passada que eu percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. Acordei enjoada e foi aí que deu um clique, sabe!" continuou Hermione. "Ron, eu já tô com 3 meses de gravidez. Como eu fui tão burra de não ter percebido nada até agora?"

"Acho que nós todos tínhamos coisas muito importantes na cabeça, não fica assim."

"Ron, eu só tenho 19 anos e você 18. Isso tá parecendo um pesadelo, sabia?" falou Hermione e Ron não respondeu, ele parecia saber que esse não era muito o momento de ser sincero e concordar com ela, só faria ela ficar mais nervosa ainda. Houve, então, uma pausa.

"Ron, diz alguma coisa, por favor." pediu ela.

"Eu não sei bem o que dizer." disse ele. "Eu tenho que pensar em muita coisa, Hermione." Respondeu sinceramente.

"Eu sei, desculpa, não queria te pressionar."

"Você não está me pressionando, mas é que você bem ou mal, já teve uma semana pra se acostumar com a idéia e eu ainda estou um pouco em estado de choque." Disse Ron e logo complementou com medo de que ela interpretasse errado "Não que eu esteja te culpando por alguma coisa, eu sei que eu também tenho toda a responsabilidade nisso, você sabe que pode contar comigo, eu nunca te deixaria sozinha num momento desse, né?"

"Eu sei, Ron." Respondeu Hermione com um leve sorriso. Apesar dos olhos bem vermelhos, não estava mais chorando, apenas olhava pra ele.

"Eu só preciso ajeitar as coisas, pensar, sabe!

"Sei, eu também tenho que fazer isso ... eu vou contar pros meus pais hoje mesmo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Quanto mais cedo melhor. Daqui a pouco não vai dar mais pra esconder, né?"

"É. Você quer que eu vá com você? Perguntou Ron um pouco tenso. Pensar na possibilidade de contar uma bomba dessas aos pais de Hermione o deixou mais nervoso ainda. Eles iam querer mata-lo. A culpa ia cair em cima dele, é claro. Ele era o culpado da filhinha deles estar grávida. Ron estava torcendo pra Hermione dizer que ele não precisava ir junto.

"Não precisa, Ron." Ron ficou extremanete aliviado "Além do mais, eu acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha mesmo. Meus pais vão ficar um pouco chateados, você pode imaginar ..." ela continuou "Se você estiver lá, eu acho que só vai piorar as coisas ... mas obrigada."

"Eu acho que vou indo, ainda tenho que fazer muita coisa."disse Hermione enquanto enxugava as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

"Se você precisar de alguma coisa ..." disse Ron.

"Eu sei onde te encontrar." Completou Hermione.

Ron a puxou pra perto dele e a beijou. Era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento.

"Vou indo, então, antes que eu comece a chorar de novo." Disse Hermione enquanto se encaminhava até a porta.

"Eu te amo" disse Ron antes dela sair.

"Eu sei. Também te amo, Ron."

Eles se olharam por mais algum tempo, depois Hermione foi embora e Ron continuou ali, parado. Ele olhava fixamente para a porta, ainda não acreditava. Sem perceber, começou a chorar. Ele precisava desabafar. Não dava pra continuar forte agora que ela se foi. Ele, então fez um feitiço pra arrumar aquela bagunça toda, sem separar nada, e se jogou na cama. Precisava pensar, precisava entender. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ficou ali horas, sozinho, chorando.

Gente, o que vcs acharam?

Comentem, por favor! Eu sou carente, preciso de review! hehe

Ahhhh tô relendo HBP, o livro mais perfeito de todos!

Como to de férias e só consigo pensar no livro, resolvi escrever essa fanfic, que provavelmente não vai ser canon ... a JK não é tão louca quanto eu...hahaha

Bem, próximo capítulo tem muito mais. Vamos saber o que os Weasleys acham disso tudo.

Ahhh a fanfic vai ser totalmente baseada no relacionamento do Ron e da Hermione. Outros fatos vão ser citados, mas o principal é mesmo R/H.

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley


	2. Conversa entre irmãos

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo, meu nome não é JK Rowling e eu não moro na Inglaterra, infelizmente , mas fazer o que, né! hehe

Capítulo 2

Conversa entre irmãos

Ron não desceu pro jantar, não sentia fome. Toda sua família percebeu que havia alguma coisa errado, perder o jantar não era alguma coisa que Ron costumava fazer. A Sra.Weasley já havia batido umas cinco vezes na porta do quarto do Ron chamando ele pra descer e dizendo que todos seus ir,aos estavam lá. Mesmo assim, Ron não tinha forças, precisava ficar sozinho.

Charlie veio a Inglaterra a trabalho e Bill porque estava sozinho nesse final de semana, Fleur tinha ido visitar a família na França. Fred e George aproveitaram a oportunidade pra ver os irmãos, e pra matar a saudade da Sra.Weasley, que vivia dizendo que eles moravam tão perto e nunca passavam na Toca pra dar um oi. Percy era o único que não estava lá, apesar de ter feito as pazes com a família, tinha acabado de se casar com a Penélope e ainda estavam vivendo em uma lua de mel.

As horas passavam e Ron continuava ali olhando pro teto de seu quarto. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione, no que ela tinha falado pra ele. Tudo parecia tão estranho. Ron nunca teve a vida de um adolescente normal e nem ao menos podia se considerar um adolescente. Depois de tudo que havia passado, às vezes parecia que tinha a experiência de alguém de 50 anos. Mas, ele era apenas um garoto de 18 anos, que tinha acabado de perceber o quão novo e inexperiente era. Ele tava ali, quieto, sem dizer uma palavra. A imagem de sua mãe passava constantemente na sua frente. Ele não sabia como, nem quando iria ter coragem de contar isso a ela. Ela não iria entender, ia achar que era culpa dele, que ele tinha feito tudo errado. Mas, novamente, seus pensamentos voltaram pra Hermione, a mulher que ele sempre amou, que sempre esteve ao lado dele, que estava grávida dele. Como foi que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Pensou ele.

Crack, Crack, Crack, Crack.

Fred, George, Bill e Charlie tinham aparatado no quarto de Ron.

"O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?" perguntou Ron ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava suas lágrimas.

"Nós é que queremos saber o que você ta fazendo aqui."disse George.

"Esse é o meu quarto, sabia?" disse Ron com raiva "Eu quero ficar sozinho, vocês podem sair daqui, por favor?"perguntou Ron, tentando parecer gentil.

"Ron, o que aconteceu?"perguntou Bill enquanto se sentava no canto da cama de Ron.

"Não aconteceu nada, vocês podem me deixar em paz? Por favor"

Os quatro se olharam, parecendo preocupados.

"Ron, nós só queremos ajudar, você não desceu pra jantar, passou o dia inteiro trancado no quarto ..." disse Charlie.

"Nós estamos preocupados, Ron, só isso." Complementou Fred. Ron olhava de um irmão pro outro.

"Muito obrigado, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui sozinho mesmo, não aconteceu nada."disse Ron.

"Você ta assim desde que a Hermione saiu daqui."disse Bill.

Pronto. Bill havia tocado no ponto fraco de Ron. Só de ouvir o nome dela, Ron quase começou a chorar novamente, mas se segurou, ia ser ridículo chorar na frente dos irmãos. Ele, então, não disse nada, parecia que se falasse qualquer coisa o choro iria começar de novo. Bill então continuou.

"Vocês brigaram?" perguntou.

"Não" respondeu Ron "eu já disse que estou bem e que não aconteceu nada." Ele segurava o choro agora, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Queria poder conversar com alguém, tinha pensado em falar com Harry, mas não teve forças pra sair do quarto o dia inteiro. Ele tava quase desabando.

"Quando a gente entrou aqui você tava chorando, nós vimos, Ron." Disse Fred.

"Vocês devem estar achando muito engraçado me ver chorando, né?" perguntou Ron sem pensar. As lágrimas começavam a escorrer. Não dava mais pra segurar. Era demais pra ele. Ron virou de costas pros irmãos, não queria que eles o vissem chorando desse jeito. Tinha certeza de que eles iriam começar a rir dele. Mas estava errado.

"Ron, é claro que não estamos achando engraçado." Fred se defendeu.

Ron ainda estava de costas, não conseguia olhar pra eles ainda. Lágrimas não paravam de cair.

"Nós podemos fazer piada de quase tudo, mas você é nosso irmão."disse George. "sabemos a hora de parar, de vez em quando"

"Estamos aqui pra te ajudar"disse Bill.

Todos estavam olhando pro Ron com expressões de preocupação e estavam extremamente intrigados. Nunca haviam visto Ron assim, ele nunca tinha chorado na frente dos irmãos. Alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo.

Ron continuou ali parado de costas por alguns minutos e ninguém disse nada. Ron estava tentando se acalmar. Ele sabia que podia confiar nos irmãos, mas tinha medo, parecia que se contasse isso pra alguém, aí sim, iria se tornar verdade. Ainda estava na fase de negação, como poderia, então, contar isso pros irmãos? Mas ele estava se sentindo sufocado, precisava desabafar, não sabia o que fazer. Então, depois de enxugar as lágrimas, se virou e sem encarar s irmãos resolveu falar alguma coisa.

"Vocês não podem me ajudar" fez uma pausa "ninguém pode." Complementou encarando o chão.

"Ron, se você disser o que tá acontecendo, talvez a gente possa tentar te ajudar, ou pelo menos conversar sobre isso." Disse Charlie.

Ron pareceu perceber que esse era o momento certo, ou pelo menos ele sentia que não iria agüentar mais segurar aquilo dentro dele. Na frente da Hermione ele tinha conseguido parecer forte, ele precisava ser, precisava mostrar pra ela que ele estaria ali, ela estava apavorada. Mas agora, ele não conseguia manter a pose de durão, doía muito.

"Tá bem. " disse Ron, ainda sem olhar pra eles " a Hermione ta grávida." Disse de uma vez só.

Houve um silêncio. Ron olhou pros seus irmãos e pôde ver caras espantadas. Eles estavam em choque também. Ficaram alguns segundos assim, sem dizer nada, parecia que havia se passado duas horas, quando finalmente alguém resolveu falar alguma coisa.

"Como assim, Ron?" perguntou Charlie.

"Ela tá grávida."disse Ron, se surpreendendo com ele mesmo "não tem muito o que explicar não." Complementou.

"Tá, isso a gente entendeu, mas como foi que isso foi acontecer?"perguntou Bill.

Pronto. Ron sabia que eles iam dar um sermão, mas ele não queria isso agora, sabia que ia ter que ouvir muito mais de seus pais.

"Bill, eu só contei isso pra vocês porque esperava que vocês não fossem me dar um sermão, acho que entendi errado. Me deixem sozinho, por favor." Pediu Ron com raiva.

"Ron, não vamos te dar nenhum sermão, acho que você ainda vai ter que aturar muita coisa da mamãe." Continuou Bill "é só que, eu queria saber como foi que ela engravidou, vocês não usam nada?"perguntou ele.

"É lógico que a gente usa. Eu namoro com a Hermione Granger, ela é neurótica."disse Ron "só que "parece"que as coisas não são cem por cento seguras."

Ron nem conseguia acreditar que tava falando sobre isso com seus irmãos. Muita coisa realmente tinha mudado nas últimas doze horas. Porém, falar sobre o assunto, não estava deixando Ron pior, na verdade estava até ajudando, de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar, mas estava. Ron olhou, então, pra Fred e George que pareciam estar paralisados.

"Vocês dois não vão dizer nada?"perguntou Ron, que não estava entendendo a reação dos gêmeos, sempre prontos pra fazer algum comentário.

"Eu não sei se fico mais chocado com o fato dela estar grávida, ou pelo fato de vocês já terem transado." Disse Fred e todo mundo pareceu dar um sorrisinho, inclusive Ron, que estava bem mais calmo.

"Como assim?"perguntou Ron.

"Você é nosso irmãozinho, você só tem 15 anos."disse George.

Ron sabia que eles estavam brincando. Eles não iam pegar pesado com um assunto desse, mas também não iam deixar escapar certas oportunidades de implicar com Ron.

"Vocês sabem que eu tenho 18" disse Ron "e a questão não é essa, eu ... eu não sei o que fazer." O ambiente pareceu ficar um pouco mais pesado de novo.

"O que ela te disse, além de dizer que ta grávida, é claro?"perguntou Bill.

"Não muita coisa, ela só conseguia chorar. Só disse que foi ao médico trouxa e que estava grávida, quase três meses."respondeu Ron pensativo. "Eu sei que eu tenho que ser forte, eu sei que eu tenho que ficar do lado dele, tentar fazer o certo, mas eu não sei como, eu realmente não sei como."e com isso, novamente lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

"Eu acho que só o fato de você ter consciência disso, já é um grande começo, Ron." disse Charlie.

"Ron, agora que a guerra acabou, as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis."disse George.

"Eu sei, mas eu pensei que finalmente eu fosse poder aproveitar a vida, como uma pessoa normal, sabe!" disse Ron com sinceridade.

Ningém parecia saber o que falar e Ron continuou.

"Só não queria que isso acontecesse agora."

"Ron, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa." Disse Bill "você realmente ama a Hermione, não?"

Ron normalmente estaria com muita vergonha só de tocar nesse assunto com seus irmãos, mas depois de contar sobre a gravidez de Hermione, dizer pra eles que ele a ama parecia a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

"Amo, é claro. Mas esse não é o ponto Bill."

"É claro que é, Ron. Vocês se amam, eu sei que vocês são novos e tudo mais, que a mamãe vai surtar e querer te matar, mas só o fato de vocês se amarem já quer dizer muita coisa."

"Como assim?"Ron não parecia entender aonde Bill queria chegar com essa coisa de amor.

"Vamos supor que você tenha 25 anos e a esteja nessa mesma situação." Começou Bill " o que você faria?"

"Eu ... eu acho que me casaria com ela e provavelmente estaria feliz com isso."disse Ron começando a entender aonde o irmão queria chegar "Mas a questão Bill, é que eu não tenho 25 anos, eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro e eu não tenho nenhum emprego nem aonde morar com o meu futuro filho. É bem difernte."

"É diferente, é lógico, mas já que você fez o filho, começa a pensar um pouco nele também." Disse Bill.

Os outros pareciam estar quietos. Como Bill era o mais velho, eles sempre o deixavam falar e parecia que ele sabia se expressar melhor e tinha mais experiência.

"Como assim?"perguntou Ron irritado "Você acha que eu não to pensando nele?"Foi a única coisa que eu fiz desde que a Hermione me contou que tava grávida!"

"Ron, eu não estou brigando com você. Só acho que você tem todas as respostas para as suas próprias perguntas e nem ta se dando conta disso." Disse Bill.

"Vocês disseram que iriam me ajudar, mas você - apontando para Bill- está me confundindo ainda mais."

"Ron, eu sei que a Hermione ter engravidado agora não foi a melhor coisa do mundo que podia acontecer pra vocês dois, mas acho que você agora tem que começar a pensar no seu filho, no que é melhor pra ele e conseqüentemente pra vocês dois.

Houve uma pausa, Ron parecia refletir no que Bill tinha acabado de falar.

"Desde quando você ficou assim tão sábio, Bill?" perguntou Charlie e todos começaram a rir, menos Ron que estava totalmente pensativo.

"Sabe como é, né! Você se casa e começa, finalmente, a virar um homem direito." Respondeu Bill.

Ron pareceu acordar do transe de repente. Seus irmãos ainda estavam rindo.

"Vocês acham que eu deveria pedir a Hermione em casamento?" perguntou Ron e seus irmãos se entreolharam.

"Bem, essa é uma opção..."disse Charlie.

"Mas só se você já achava que isso ia acontecer um dia, antes de ela dizer que tava grávida." Disse Fred

Ron continuava pensativo. É claro que ele sempre quis casar com a Hermione. Não que ele vivesse pensando nisso, mas sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos pra sempre. Sabia que nunca iria conseguir viver sem ela, era impossível. Todos os momentos que ele tinha vivido com Hermione até o momento passaram em sua cabeça como um flash de luz. Eles são tão felizes juntos. Ele sabia que essa gravidez tinha acontecido no momento errado, mas ele sabia qual era a coisa certa a fazer. Parecia que ele tinha tido um click.

"Eu acho que é isso que eu quero," começou Ron "eu quero casar com ela, eu quero isso não só pela criança, mas por mim, por nós dois. Eu to ficando maluco?" perguntou ele.

Todos começaram a rir ao ver a expressão de confusão no rosto de Ron.

"Eu sempre achei que você fosse um pouco maluco, mas ..."disse George.

"Ron, tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo." Disse Charlie.

"Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza?"perguntou Ron.

"Porque você é nosso irmão," respondeu Fred "e porque você lutou com Comensais da Morte, não deve ser tão diferente do que criar uma criança, né?

Todos voltaram a rir. Ron viu que conversar com ele foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito. Ele agora sabia por onde começar, tinha que pedir a Hermione em casamento, era o que ele queria. Não havia mais lágrimas em seus olhos, ele não queria mais chorar. Não estava pulando de alegria, mas conversar com os irmãos o acalmou e o fez ver coisas que ele não tinha visto ainda. Ron sabia que ter um filho seria a coisa mais difícil do mundo, ainda mais sem dinheiro, sem nada. Mas agora que já tinha acontecido, não podia ficar parado ali pensando, precisava agir, arranjar um emprego seria uma boa. Isso não seria tão difícil, em breve o Ministério seria reaberto e com certeza haveria alguma coisa pra ele, já que ele foi um dos grande heróis da guerra. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu esperança de que as coisas talvez não fossem tão ruins quanto pareceram primeiramente.

"Ron, eu quero que você saiba que pode sempre contar com a gente, nós estaremos ao seu lado, ok?" disse Bill.

"Eu sei, obrigado." Disse Ron "Mas eu estou curioso com uma coisa ..."

"Com o que?"perguntou Charlie.

"A reação que vocês tiveram a esse assunto foi bem diferente do que eu esperava, eu achei que vocês fosse pirar, me dar o maior esporro do mundo, dizer que eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida, sei lá... coisas desse tipo."disse Ron com sinceridade.

Eles, novamente se olharam.

"Ron, quando vimos que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com você, pensamos coisas muito piores, nem sei te dizer o que... mas essa história de você ter um filho, foi meio que um alívio pra gente."disse Bill.

"Um alívio? Eu to surtando aqui e você ficam aliviados com tudo isso?" perguntou Ron, com uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto.

"Ron, depois de todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram durante a guerra, depois da morte de tanta gente boa, depois de todas as desgraças... ter um filho não parece a pior coisa do mundo, não é?" respondeu Bill novamente e todos concordaram.

Ron não sabia o que dizer. O que Bill disse ficou ecoando em sua cabeça, e era a mais pura verdade. Muitas pessoas estavam nesse mesmo momento chorando a morte de um parente, de uma pessoa amada. E ele estava chorando porque ia ter um filho, o que deveria ser considerado uma benção. Nesse momento ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo, a mais insensível, pois apesar de todos os problemas que ter um filho nessa idade e sem dinheiro, traria, nenhum se comparava a dor de milhares de pessoas que perderam tudo e todos que amavam. Ron não chorou mais.

Seus irmãos foram dormir e Ron ficou a noite toda pensando no que deveria fazer, no que era certo. Iria arrumar um emprego o mais rápido possível e iria pedir Hermione em casamento, mas não agora, pois conhecendo a Hermione do jeito que ele conhece, ela pensaria que era porque ela estava grávida, mas Ron sabia que não era. Era uma questão de adiantar certas coisas que iram acontecer de qualquer maneira um dia.

Quando já era bem tarde, finalmente Ron conseguiu dormir. Amanha será um longo dia.

N/A:

E aí, gente, comentem ta bem! Please!

Vcs sabem que eu to carente, né!

Tipo, escrevi os 2 primeiros capítulos de uma vez só, então, espero que vcs aproveitem bastante...

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava, mas é que eu me empolguei um pouco...hahaha

Amanha vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo... espero as reviews pra continuar a escrever, hein! Eu prometo que a fic vai ficar menos dramática e mais fofa e tal...

Ahh não sei quantos capítulos vão ser não, mas não vai ser gigante, não, podem ter certeza...Eu tenho tudo na minha cabeça, só tenho que ver como vai ficar aqui...

Ahhhhh queria mandar um beijinho pra Manu, Rafa, Jess, Flora, Bia e Cado, que de maneiras diferentes, me inspiram... Amo vcs!

Ps. Se vcs são R/H doentes, que nem eu, entrem na minha comunidade no orkut: Ron/Hermione forever

Se vcs amam o Ron mais que tudo e sempre defendem ele entre na minha outra comunidade: Mexeu com o Ron, mexeu comigo!

Ps2. Os nomes dos personagens estão no original, pois desde que eu comecei a ler os livros em inglês, não consigo mais falar os nomes deles em português, desculpa, gente! Ahhhh Bill é Gui, Charlie é Carlinhos e George é Jorge... só pra esclarecer!

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley, que fala muito!hehe


	3. Um dia quase normal

Disclaimer: Eu tenho que botar isso, sempre, é! Vcs sabem que nenhum desses personagens pertence a mim... Quem me dera:P

Capítulo 3

Um dia "quase" normal.

Ron acordou e imediatamente olhou pro relógio. Já era 10 horas da manhã e ele ainda estava deitado? Ron achou estranho, sua mãe, em condições normais, nunca iria deixa-lo dormir até esse hora. Ele, então, se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, precisava tomar um banho. Por alguns momentos Ron tinha se esquecido completamente de tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior. Foi só quando ligou o chuveiro que finalmente acordou e viu que tudo aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Terminou de tomar banho, colocou uma roupa e desceu pra cozinha. Olhou em volta e viu toda sua família conversando, parecendo entretida em alguma boa conversa, provavelmente sobre Quadribol. A surpresa foi ver que mais alguém estava lá. Harry.

Assim que Harry viu Ron veio correndo em sua direção. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa a Sra. Weasley percebeu a presença de Ron.

"Ron, meu filho, você está melhor?"perguntou Molly botando a mão na testa de Ron pra checar sua temperatura. Ron não entendeu nada. "Os meninos disseram que você tava se sentindo muito mal ontem."disse Molly como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Ron.

"Eu to melhor sim, mãe, não precisa se precupar." Disse Ron.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa? Ontem você não comeu nada, precisa se alimentar, menino." Continuou Molly, segurando Ron pela mão e o levando em direção a cozinha.

Ron comeu, estava realmente com fome. Sua mãe não parava de perguntar se ele estava se sentindo melhor e nem parava de oferecer mais comida. Harry sentou ao lado de Ron na mesa, mas não disse uma palavra até Ron terminar toda a comida, parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

"Ron, nós podemos ir pro seu quarto? Acho que precisamos conversar."disse Harry seriamente. Ron estava curioso, será que Harry já sabia? Será que ele ia querer bater nele, ou algo assim? Foram andando, então, até o quarto de Ron, chegando lá, Harry fechou a porta.

"Harry, sobre o que você quer conversar?" perguntou Ron enquanto se sentava em sua cama.

"Ron, a Ginny me contou sobre a Hermione." Disse Harry olhando diretamente pra Ron. " Eu ... eu não sei o que dizer." Disse sinceramente.

"A Ginny sabe disso, como?"

"A Hermione contou pra ela ontem e ela me mandou uma carta desesperada contando tudo e pedindo pra eu vir aqui o mais rápido possível pra ver como você estava." Respondeu Harry.

"Eu to bem, Harry, bem melhor do que ontem, pelo menos."

"Ron, eu queria que você soubesse que você pode contar comigo pro que precisar."

"Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei."

A amizade deles era tão fantástica que palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Ron sabia que Harry nunca brigaria com ele por causa disso e que sempre estaria do seu lado. Na verdade, a amizade deles era tão grande que eles pareciam mais irmão do que amigos. Tinham passado praticamente metade de suas vidas juntos. Tinham lutado tantas vezes juntos. Harry sempre esteve com ele, sempre o defendeu, sempre acreditou nele. Eles ficaram ali se olhando, como se tivessem converçando.

O dia foi passando, Harry e Ron ficaram conversando sobre diversas coisas, principalmente sobre o futuro. Ron estava olhando pela milésima vez o Profeta Diário a procura de algum emprego interessante, até agora só tinha achado coisas pela quais ele não tinha aptidão nenhuma. De repente alguma coisa os distraiu. Era a coruja nova de Hermione, a Flora.

Ron pegou a carta e leu.

Ron,

Estou mandando essa carta pra dizer que ta tudo bem com nós dois. Eu to mais calma hoje, conversei com meus pais, e apesar deles terem falado muito, acabaram se acostumando com a idéia. Eles estão me apoiando na decisão de realmente ter esse bebê. Bem, eu não te falei isso pessoalmente porque eu tava com vergonha de mim mesma. Antes de eu te contar que estava grávida eu pensei eu não ter esse filho, mas vi que estaria fazendo a maior besteira. Conversei muito com a minha mãe sobre tudo isso, e ela disse que eu tomei a decisão certa. Espero que você ache o mesmo, na verdade, eu sei que você acha isso. Eu sei que disse que ia passar na sua casa hoje, mas acordei meio enjoada e andei lendo que não é muito bom aparatar nem usar pó de flu quando se esta grávida. To te mandando essa carta mesmo pra dizer que estou bem, que te amo e que se amanhã eu acordar bem, passo aí no final da tarde. Ainda tem muitas coisas pra nós conversarmos. Você andou pensando no assunto?

Com muito amor,

Sua Hermione.

Ron leu a carta duas vezes e deu pro Harry ler enquanto escrevia a resposta.

Hermione,

Que bom que ta tudo bem. Eu tava realmente com medo da reação dos seus pais, achei que eles fossem surgir aqui e querer me matar. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer é pensar nesse assunto. Sim, nós temos muita coisa ainda pra conversar. Também estou bem mais calmo, tive uma conversa muito bom com meus irmãos, você não iria nem acreditar. Enfim te amo e espero que tudo fique bem e que você possa vir aqui amanhã.

Beijos,

Ron.

Ps. O Harry ta aqui também e ta mandando um oi!

Ps. 2. Não tenho idéia de como vou contar pros meus pais, acho que preciso de você do meu lado.

Ron mandou a carta e continuou ali conversando com Harry mais algum tempo. O dia passou rápido, ninguém pareceu querer interromper a conversa entre Ron e Harry. Como todos os seus irmãos, menos o Percy, sabiam o que estava acontecendo, sabiam que a melhor coisa no momento era deixa-los conversando.

"Harry você acha que eu vou dar conta disso?"perguntou Ron.

"Acho que sim, você não é tão lerdo assim." Brincou Harry.

"Tipo, eu ... pai ... você consegue imaginar isso?" perguntou Ron pensativo. Harry olhou pra ele.

"É estranho, mas é o que vai acontecer em breve, né? Tenta se acostumar com a idéia logo."

"Eu sei ... só que ... foi tudo tão de repente ..." disse Ron.

"Ron, me responde uma coisa. Quando foi que aconteceu algo nas nossas vidas que não tenha sido de repente?" perguntou Harry e Ron não soube responder, parecia agora mais pensativo ainda e Harry continuou "e nós sempre nos saímos bem, acho que você vai dar conta disso sim." Disse Harry com confiança.

Ron olhou pra Harry como que agradecendo. Conversaram mais um pouco e começaram a se preparar pra dormir.

"Ron, quando você vai contar pros seus pais?"

"Provavelmente amanhã, não é uma coisa que se pode esconder durante muito tempo, né?"

"Fica tranqüilo, vai dar tudo certo."disse Harry ao perceber que Ron demonstrava certo nervosismo.

"Fácil você dizer isso, não é você que vai morrer amanhã." Disse Ron " Queria ver só fosse a Ginny que tivesse grávida e você tivesse que confrontar a minha linda mãezinha."

"Você tem razão. Se fosse comigo eu ficaria desesperado." Disse Harry e ao ver a cara de choque de Ron continuou "Não que ela possa ficar grávida, você entende, né?

"Você e a Ginny nunca ...?"perguntou Ron e ao mesmo tempo se arrependeu profundamente. Ele realmente não queria saber sobre isso.

"Ron, eu acho melhor a gente ir dormir, já ta muito tarde." Disse Harry rapidamente terminando de vez com o assunto.

Quando Ron acordou Harry não estava mais no quarto, ele então trocou de roupa rápido e desceu pra tomar café. Como de costume, estavam todos a mesa.

"Ron, o ministério reabre semana que vem, o chefe do departamento de segurança pediu pra eu perguntar se você gostaria de trabalhar lá." Disse Sr. Weasley.

Ron não podia acreditar, era tudo que ele queria no momento. Era tudo que ele precisava pra começar uma nova vida.

"Claro que eu gostaria de trabalhar lá. É perfeito."disse Ron.

"Nossa, não sabia que você ficaria tão feliz assim."disse Arthur e continuou "Bem, você precisa ir lá para uma entrevista de rotina na terça feira, mas não se preocupa, você é o mais qualificado para o cargo e além do mais, o próprio chefe perguntou por você."

Menos uma coisa pra resolver, pensou Ron e então, ficou ligeiramente aliviado. Com o salário, provavelmente conseguiria algum lugar pra alugar.

Sr. Weasley logo começou uma conversa com Bill.

"Mãe, a Hermione me mandou uma carta ontem dizendo que provavelmente viria aqui hoje mais tarde." disse Ron.

"Isso é ótimo, Ron." Disse Molly "Percy e Penélope vão jantar aqui hoje. Vão aproveitar que toda a família esta aqui. Não é ótimo?"Ron não pareceu achar ótimo e Molly continuou "Pena que vocês vão embora amanhã cedo"disse apontando pra Bill, Charlie, Fred e George "vocês podiam ficar aqui, não acham? Pelo menos passar mais tempo com a sua mãe!"

"Mãe, já conversamos sobre isso, nós temos trabalhos também e eu preciso voltar pra minha mulher, não é?"perguntou Bill.

"Por falar nisso, quando vocês vão me dar um neto, hein?"perguntou Molly e todo mundo pareceu congelar de repente. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. "O que foi?"

Ron queria se esconder, ou melhor, sumir dali. Seus irmãos iam, provavelmente, acabar o dedurando com os olhos e ele sabia que não conseguiria contar pra sua mãe agora, precisava de Hermione ao seu lado. Arthur sem perceber o momento de tensão disse:

"Molly, deixa o Bill em paz, eles sabem com a melhor hora de ter um filho, não é mesmo Bill?"

"Claro ... hum ... Nós não estamos pensando muito nesse assunto por enquanto, mãe."disse Bill olhando diretamente pro Ron que pareceu achar muito interessante brincar com o garfo.

"É uma pena, essa casa anda precisando de crianças."disse Molly e todo mundo, mais uma vez, pareceu engolir alguma coisa invisível. Se não fosse trágico, provavelmente, seria engraçado.

O resto do dia passou calmamente. Ron resolveu ir arrumar o quarto, finalmente, enquanto Harry estava "conversando" com Ginny. Ron, enquanto arrumava, ficava pensando em Hermione, na saudade que tava sentindo dela. Pensava em como seria a vida deles no futuro. Mas também pensava que logo teria que encarar seus pais e por mais que isso fosse assustador, sabia que era necessário. O fato de saber que os pais de Hermione haviam entendido a situação deixava Ron mais tranqüilo e confiante.

"Ron e Ginny, desçam agora, seu irmão e a Penélope acabaram de chegar." Gritou Molly da escada.

Ron ainda demorou alguns minutos pra sair do quarto. Quando finalmente abriu a porta deu de cara com Hermione. Os dois levaram um susto.

"Hermione, eu não sabia que você estava aqui."

"Eu acabei de chegar e vim direto falar com você." Disse Hermione olhando pra dentro do quarto. "Você arrumou isso tudo direitinho assim? Impressionante!" disse ironicamente e deu um beijo de leve na boca do Ron.

"Muito engraçadinha, você sabia que um dia eu ia arrumar tudo, ta?" se defendeu Ron.

"Mas eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse estar viva pra ver esse dia chegar." retrucou Hermione com um sorrisinho maroto.

Eles amavam implicar um com outro. Apesar de todos os problemas que já haviam enfrentado desde que se conheceram, o relacionamento deles sempre foi assim. Ron sabia que sempre seria. Ele percebeu também que ela, realmente, estava mais calma.

"Eu praticamente consegui um emprego." Disse Ron.

"Ron, isso é ótimo!" disse Hermione indo em direção a ele para abraça-lo. "Mas, como assim praticamente?"

"Eu tenho que ir no ministério terça pra fazer um entrevista, mas papai disse que é eu sou o mais qualificado, sem contar que o próprio chefe do departamento de segurança perguntou por mim." disse Ron satisfeito.

"Departamento de segurança? Isso é maravilhoso Ron. Você vai trabalhar fiscalizando a segurança dos bruxos e ainda vai fiscalizar o trabalho dos Aurores. Isso é fantástico." disse Hermione super empolgada.

"É, eu sei, fiquei muito feliz com isso também."

"Eu recebi algumas propostas de emprego também. Algumas eu tive que descartar na hora porque não ia dar pra conciliar a gravidez com o trabalho." Disse Hermione cabisbaixa. Ron segurou as duas mãos de Hermione. Ela olhou pra ele.

"Hermione, tudo vai ficar bem. Eu andei pensando bastante e acho que nós podemos resolver tudo isso, sabe?"disse Ron olhando fixamente pra ela. "Eu te amo, eu sei que as coisas ficaram um pouco diferente do que planejamos, mas..." Hermione deu um beijo em Ron, o fazendo parar de falar.

"Também te amo e confio em você e na gente." Disse sinceramente. "Vamos descer, sua mãe vai querer nos matar se demorarmos muito."

"Hermione, você me ajuda a contar pra ela?" perguntou Ron enquanto se encaminhava até a porta de mãos dadas com Hermione.

"Claro que sim, Ron. Eu estarei sempre do seu lado."

N/A: Oi! Gente, eu pretendia colocar mais coisa nesse capitulo, mas achei muito fofinho parar nessa cena e tb, to morrendo de sono...hehe São 5:30 da manhã e eu ainda não fui dormir pq queria muito terminar esse capitulo hj.

Eu espero que vcs estejam gostando, pq eu to adorando escrever essa fic. Mas só vou continuar se vcs me deixarem review, hein:P

Ahhhh minha amiga Manu vai ser minha Beta, então próximo capitulo, provavelmente já vai estar betado... Manu, eu sei que te pedir pra betar esse, mas eu me empolguei escrevendo e tinha que postar hj... foi mal!hehe

Queria agradecer as minhas leitoras...hehe Brigadão, espero mesmo que vcs continuem acompanhando e gostando!

Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary e Pri , Gabi, Raquel, Lorena e Daisa  Brigada, e ai, o que vcs acharam desse capitulo novo?

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley, comendo chocolate...hehe


	4. Encarando a fera?

Disclaimer: Gente, o Ron é meu e pronto! Hahahaha Brincadeirinha Tia Jô, ele é todo da Mione, fica com raiva de mim não, hein:P

Capítulo 4

Encarando a Fera?

Ron e Hermione desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e encontraram toda a família conversando e rindo na sala.

"Até que enfim vocês dois desceram." Disse Molly enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha. "Vamos, vamos, todos vocês, o jantar vai ser servido. Ginny e Hermione, vocês podem me dar uma mãozinha aqui, por favor." pediu ela.

Ron cumprimentou Percy e Penélope. Percy falou algumas coisas sobre o Ministério e como seria legal Ron ir trabalhar lá, mas a cabeça de Ron não estava ali naquele momento.

A Sra. Weasley chamou todos mais uma vez e eles foram em direção a cozinha para jantar. Ron sentou ao lado de Hermione, mas não conseguia comer nada, suas mãos suavam muito. Hermione percebeu e por baixo da mesa entrelaçou sua mão na dele como se dissesse: "Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui com você." Ron sabia que era isso mesmo que ela queria dizer. Cada segundo que passava ele ficava mais admirado com ela. Como ela podia estar sendo tão forte? Era ele que tinha que ser forte. Cadê aquela menina que estava chorando desesperada dois dias atrás? Então, foi aí que ele se tocou de que aquela menininha, na verdade era Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais inteligente que ele havia conhecido. E;a sempre tinha sido forte, já tinha enfrentado tanta coisa ruim e mesmo assim continuava sendo determinada, agora não ia ser diferente. Ron deu um leve sorriso enquanto pensava na mulher maravilhosa que estava ao seu lado.

"Ron, meu filho, algum problema?"perguntou Molly. "Você não tocou na comida. Ta tudo bem?" Todo mundo de repente parou de conversar e Ron não entendia o porque disso. Ele já estava nervosa, agora com todo mundo olhando pra ele... era pior ainda.

"Não é nada mãe, eu o sem fome, é só isso."

"Sem fome? Isso é impossível." disse se virando para Hermione "Hermione, querida, o que há com esse menino? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

"Mãe, eu já disse que não é nada."disse Ron antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

O silêncio continuava. Todos se entreolhavam.

"Sra. Weasley, eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."disse Hermione séria, fazendo com que Ron quase caísse da cadeira. Hermione sabia que se não falasse nada logo, Ron nunca ia agir e ela não gostava dessa situação. A Sra Weasley sempre a tratou com muito carinho e respeito, ser sincera era o mínimo que Hermione podia fazer.

Ron estava chocado com Hermione. Ele sabia que iria contar hoje, mas não imaginava que Hermione iria tomar a dianteira e querer falar sobre isso na frente de todo mundo. Ele, definitivamente não estava preparado pra isso agora.

"Então tem alguma coisa acontecendo com o Ron. O que é? Vocês estão me deixando preocupada."disse Molly ao perceber a expressão séria de Hermione.

"Ron, você tem alguma coisa a dizer?"perguntou o Sr. Weasley. Nesse momento não se ouvia nenhum barulho a não ser a respiração de todos.

"Eu acho melhor nós darmos uma volta, vocês não acham?"perguntou Bill a seus irmãos, Ginny e Harry. Todos pareceram concordar. Sabiam exatamente do que se tratava o assunto.

"Vocês todos, fiquem sentados aí. Ninguém acabou de comer ainda. Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum até um desses dois" apontou pra Ron e Hermione" contar qual é o problema."disse Sra. Weasley. Ela não parecia com raiva, mas sim com preocupação e curiosidade.

Ron estava travando um conflito interno, o nervosismo estava tomando conta dele. Hermione, entretanto, parecia determinada, como sempre, porém um pouco nervosa.

"Sra. Weasley, nós precisamos te contar uma coisa muito importante."disse Hermione olhando para Ron como que pedindo por apoio.Afinal, ela era mãe dele, né?

Ron sabia que agora, mais do que nunca precisava ser forte. Já estava até preparado pra gritaria.

"Mãe, pai, antes que vocês tenham um treco, ou comecem a gritar comigo, por favor, reflitam direito sobre o que a gente vai dizer. É muito importante ter o apoio de vocês, vai ser realmente difícil sem vocês do nosso lado."disse Ron. Nem foi tão difícil começar a falar, agora só faltava um detalhezinho, pensou Ron.

"Eu to grávida."disse Hermione no mesmo instante. Todos fixaram o olhar na Sra. Weasley que parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

Ron não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, não se lembrava de um momento mais tenso do que esse em toda sua vida.

"Ron ... eu não sei o que dizer."disse Arthur. Molly aparentemente não conseguia falar, parecia que havia algo segurando sua língua. Ela continuava ali, paralisada.

"Sra. Weasley, eu sei que a senhora sempre confiou em mim e agora deve estar bem desapontada e decepcionada, mas..." disse Hermione envergonhada.

"Hermione, não é com você que eu estou desapontada e decepcionada."disse a Sra Weasley finalmente, saindo do transe " É lógico que eu nunca imaginaria isso de você, mas...

Todo mundo resolveu sair de fininho da cozinha. Essa não era uma conversa que precisava de platéia. Molly dessa vez, não os impediu, ela parecia mais séria como nunca.

"Mãe, me desculpa." Disse Ron que agora parecia estar começando a tremer.

"Você fica quieto e calado. Deixa que eu falo." Disse Molly com um olhar fatal. Ron estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Nesse momento, Hermione já estava começando a chorar. Isso não ia ser fácil. "Você faz alguma idéia do que a palavra responsabilidade significa, Ronald? Eu não to acreditando nisso. Eu não te ensinei nada?" ela, então, desviou o olhar pra Hermione "Hermione, não adianta chorar, o que esta feito, esta feito." Com isso Hermione começou a chorar mais ainda. O Sr. Weasley não conseguia dizer nada.

"Mãe, por favor, não desconta as coisas em cima dela. Ela não tem culpa de nada."disse Ron.

"Vocês dois são culpados nessas história, mas você é o principal culpado de tudo isso. Como você foi fazer isso com ela, Ronald?"

"Mãe, eu amo Hermione. Nós não fizemos nada de errado."

"NÃO FIZERAM NADA DE ERRADO? POR MERLIN, RON, VOCÊ A ENGRAVIDOU! VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU QUANTOS ANOS TEM?"

"Não, mãe, não me esqueci. Se você não percebeu, nós não planejamos isso."

"NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR COMIGO NESSE TOM. VOCÊ JÁ ESTA MUITO ENCRENCADO."

Hermione estava ficando muito pálida. Ela tava tremendo, não conseguia falar nada.

"Molly, se acalma, por favor. Vamos tentar conversar de maneira civilizada."disse Sr.Weasley parecendo bem sério também.

"Arthur, você não percebe a gravidade da situação?"perguntou Molly.

"É lógico que eu percebo, Molly. Mas como você disse, o que ta feito, ta feito. Eu acho que não cabe a nós julgarmos ninguém."

A Sra. Weasley parecia chocada com seu marido. Ron olhava o tempo todo para Hermione que não parecia nada bem no momento. Ela tava muito branca e não conseguia encarar ninguém. Estava ali olhando fixamente pro seu prato.

"Como assim? Nós somos pais dele!"disse Molly revoltada.

"E os dois são maiores de idade, Molly." Confrontou Arthur. "Eles não tem obrigação de nos dar nenhuma satisfação."

"Enquanto ele viver nessa casa, tem que dar satisfação de tudo SIM."

"Mãe, nós não pretendemos morar aqui. Se eu conseguir mesmo o emprego, vou ter condições para alugar um lugar pra morar, você não precisa se preocupar com isso." Disse Ron muito sério e pela primeira vez, muito determinado e confiante.

Houve um silêncio. Molly pareceu amolecer um pouco. Ouvir Ron falar em sair de casa não era muito fácil pra ela.

"Vocês são muito novos, eu não entendo como deixaram isso acontecer." Disse Molly.

"Mãe, algumas coisas simplesmente acontecem. Não tem explicação, sabe?"

"Ron, você não são casados."

"Mas vamos ser um dia. O importante é que a gente se ama muito e mesmo não sendo o melhor momento pra ter um filho, isso não é a pior coisa do mundo." Disse Ron e depois olhou pra Hermione que não parecia nada bem. Sra. Weasley pareceu notar a mesma coisa.

"Hermione, me desculpa por ter gritado, eu estava muito nervosa, na verdade ainda estou, mas ... você ta sentindo alguma coisa?" perguntou preocupada.

"Eu to só um pouco tonta e enjoada, não se preocupe. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece."disse Hermione. Ron segurou a mão dela.

"Você ta com quantos meses, querida?"perguntou Molly.

"Quase três" respondeu Hermione.

"Isso ainda vai acontecer muito, beba um pouco de água, logo passa, é o nervosismo também." Concluiu Molly.

"Vocês são tão novos, não me conformo. Agora que a guerra acabou era o momento de vocês viverem como pessoas normais. Vocês apressaram muito as coisas."

"Mãe, quando a Hermione me contou que tava grávida eu surtei, é claro... mas tive uma boa conversa com meus irmãos e comecei a perceber coisas que não tinha percebido. Não sei te explicar, mas por mais que pareça coisa de outro mundo a gente ter um filho, ao mesmo tempo parece uma coisa natural... parece que era uma coisa que iria acontecer de qualquer jeito ... nós só adiantamos as coisas ... mas, acho que isso não importa mais ... o que importa é que nós vamos ter um filho e eu queria muito contar com o apoio de vocês, que são muito importantes pra mim." Molly e Arthur se entreolharam por alguns segundos e voltaram a olhar pra Ron.

Ron não sabia da onde estava tirando tanta coragem, mas agora que tinha começado o assunto, não ia mais parar.

"Ohh Ron, você ta tão adulto. Quando foi que você se tornou um homem assim?" disse Molly se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção ao Ron com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela o abraçou fortemente e ficaram assim algum tempo. Ron não esperava essa reação, pensava que sua mãe ia começar a gritar novamente com ele.

"Mãe, você ta me sufocando." Brincou Ron.

"Vocês dois não têm o mínimo juízo, mas ... apesar de não concordar com isso, você é meu filho Ron ... e Hermione, eu te conheço há tanto tempo ... Ron não poderia ter escolhido ninguém melhor do que você ..." disse Molly sinceramente olhando pra Hermione com carinho e muitas lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione que também estava chorando, não de nervosismo, mas de emoção disse.

"Sra. Weasley, você é como uma mãe pra mim, obrigada."

"Me chama de Molly, querida."

"Muito bem, eu acho que estamos entendidos então. Nada de gritaria, nada de confusão e muita paz, certo?" perguntou Arthur.

Todos concordaram.

"Ron, eu confio muito em você, sei que você não vai me desapontar e vai ser um ótimo pai."

"Obrigado, pai." Disse Ron emocionado. Isso significava muito pra ele.

"Hermione, o que eu posso dizer? Faço minhas as palavras de Molly: Ron não poderia ter escolhido ninguém melhor."

"Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo." Disse Hermione muito emocionada.

A Sra. Weasley ficava olhando pro Ron e pra Hermione enquanto seu marido falava. Eles, certamente formavam um casal lindo. Ela sabia que eles se amavam, só achava tudo cedo demais. Ron era seu bebê, e por mais que ela soubesse que ele não era mais criança há algum tempo, esperava que ele fosse demorar ainda muito tempo pra sair de casa e formar uma família. Mas agora tudo tinha mudado.

"Eu quero que vocês saibam que podem contar com a nossa ajuda."disse Molly repentinamente.

Ron olhou pra Hermione com um largo sorriso, ela também estava sorrindo. Tudo havia acabado bem no final das contas. Arthur puxou Molly pra perto e deu um abraço nela. De alguma maneira, ele parecia feliz também.

Rn então foi na direção deles e os abraçou, ele estava muito feliz e pela primeira vez também estava aliviado. Um peso grande havia saído de suas costas. Hermione ficou ali, olhando pros três abraçados. Sra. Weasley chorava muito, todos estavam emocionados. Afinal, uma gravidez era algo muito importante.

"Ron, agora que eu me dei conta..." disse Molly.

"De que mãe?"

"De que eu vou ser avó." E com isso todos começaram a rir. Em seguida todo o resto da família apareceu.

"Nós não pudemos resistir e ouvimos tudo ..."começou Fred.

"Aí vimos que agora seria uma hora segura pra voltar ..." completou George.

"Não tão facilmente, mocinhos. Vocês sabiam disso e não me contaram nada, é?" perguntou Molly.

"Mãe, esse era um assunto que deveria ser resolvido entre vocês primeiro." Disse Ginny.

"Agora que ta tudo relativamente bem, eu posso dizer que to muito empolgado pra ser tio?" disse Fred, fazendo todo mundo rir novamente.

"É, eu também, finalmente nós vamos ter nossa própria cobaia." Completou George. E houve um silêncio.

"Vocês dois não se atrevam a chegar perto do meu filho." Falou Hermione desesperada.

"Hermione, é brincadeirinha." Disse Fred.

Hermione fuzilou os dois com o olhar. Harry percebeu e tentou quebrar o clima "tenso" entre eles.

"Ron, Hermione, parabéns!"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

N/A:

O que vcs acharam? Olha, eu nem ia escrever esse capitulo hj, mas vcs deixaram umas reviews tão fofinhas dizendo que queriam muito ver a reação da Sra. Weasley e tal, e eu sei bem o que é esperar um capitulo de fic... não podia fazer essa maldade com vcs...hehe

Olha, obrigada a todo mundo que esta lendo, os que deixaram rewiew meu agradecimento vai ai em baixo!

Sobre o título da fic ser uma pergunta, eu acho que vcs entendera, né? Tipo, a Sra. Weasley não foi tão má assim né! hehe

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley

Ps. Não sei se vou ter sempre tempo de agradecer a todos individualmente, mas hj to com medo de dormir...hahaha Vi o massacre da serra elétrica... cara, que filme tenso! To ate agora com medo... enfim, to com tempinho... :P

Val Weasley Aquela conversa do Ron com os irmãos foi a coisa mais legal de escrever, meu capitulo preferido ate agora... Eu sonhei umas mil vezes com aquela cena e foi meio que por isso que eu resolvi escrever a fic... que bom que vc tb gostou... ahhh brigada por entrar nas comunidades... Eles são tao perfeito, né?E o Rin é tão lindo! Ai ai! Sou apaixonada por ele...hehe

Mary Wood ta aqui o capitulo, nem demorei, viu! Espero que vc tenha gostado, me diz o que achou ta!

Kel Mais uma vez obrigada... Amo conversar com vc e vou sentir muita falta quando as aulas começarem. Obrigada por estar lendo essa fic. E fico muito feliz que vc esteja achando coerente com a reação que eles teriam se fosse nos livros. Vcs não tem noção do quanto é difícil escrever sobre todos os Weasley, ate pq a gente nem conhece muita coisa sobre todos eles, né! Continua lendo, viu:P

Ronnie Weezhy, Thaty, Chris, Dudynha, Mary, Pri e Kikinhaa Espero que vcs tenham gostado da reação da Sra. Weasley ... Me falem o que vcs acharam, ta bem!

Mari Quem bom que vc ta amando a fic, fico muito feliz mesmo! Espero que vc continue amando esse capitulo tb! O Próximo no Maximo na segunda a noite ta saindo...

Gabi Eba! Vc conseguiu comentar! Continua lendo, viu! Muiot legal vc estar gostando... Fico muito feliz mesmo!Brigada!


	5. A Entrevista e o Pedido

Disclaimer: Ron é da Hermione, e ela é dele. Mas essa história é minha ta!hahahaha

Capítulo 5

A Entrevista e o Pedido

Todos ficaram ainda conversando por algum tempo, até ficar bem tarde. Fred e George foram pro seu novo apartamento, assim como Charlie. Bill foi pra casa rever sua esposa que já havia voltado de viagem. Hermione também teve que ir embora no mesmo dia. O único que permaneceu foi Harry.

A segunda-feira passou sem muitos acontecimentos. Ron, Harry e Ginny ajudaram Molly a arrumar a casa e ficaram conversando sobre as mais variadas coisas. Lógico que o assunto sempre acabava no fato de que Ron ia ser pai. Harry e Ginny estavam achando tudo muito interessante, não viam a hora de ver o novo "sobrinho". Ron estava mais calmo com a situação, porém não estava tão empolgado quanto eles. Ele parecia ter muito mais consciência das conseqüências de ter um filho. Ele, porém, estava mais confiante e mais determinado quanto ao que deveria ser feito.

A terça-feira chegou e com ela, a entrevista de emprego de Ron também. Ron acordou um pouco nervoso, tinha medo de não conseguir esse emprego, afinal, já estava contando com ele, se alguma coisa desse errado ele não saberia o que fazer.

A entrevista tava marcada para as 10 horas da manhã. Quando deu 9 horas, Ron já estava pronto. Todos desejaram boa sorte enquanto ele pegava um pouco de Pó de Flu e ia em direção ao Ministério.

Chegou lá mais cedo, procurou aonde era o Departamento de Segurança e quando encontrou ficou numa espécie de sala de espera. A sala era bem pequena, as paredes eram amarelas com vários quadros. Muitos desses quadros eram de fotos de crianças. Ron ficou olhando para eles, que brincavam felizes um com os outros. Por alguns momentos ficou imaginando como seu filho iria ser. Era um pensamento feliz e novo.

"O senhor não gostaria de se sentar?" disse a secretária, uma mulher que deveria ser somente um pouco mais velha que Ron.

"Não, obrigado. Eu estava vendo esses quadros, são realmente bonitos." disse Ron.

"Eles são na verdade fotos dos filhos de todos que trabalham e trabalharam nesse Departamento. É como se fosse uma tradição, sabe?" disse a mulher enquanto Ron olhava pra ela surpreso e ao mesmo tempo imaginando se um dia veria a foto de seu filho ali. Um sentimento muito estranho estava começando a surgir dentro dele e ele não sabia muito bem o que era. "Todas as fotos são tiradas enquanto eles são bebês ainda. Eu, particularmente, amo essa decoração, fica muito mais interessante trabalhar aqui vendo essas coisinhas fofas, sabe! Mesmo sabendo que alguns deles já são bem velhos hoje em dia." A mulher disse sorrindo.

"Com certeza."disse Ron quase ao mesmo tempo em que um porta se abriu e revelou um homem baixo, um pouco gordo e com um grande bigode.

"Eu creio que você seja Ronald Weasley, estou certo?" perguntou o senhor.

"Sim, sou eu sim."

"Prazer, sou Frederico Wallace, chefe do departamento de Segurança. Você já pode entrar Sr. Weasley." E com isso Ron foi em direção aonde o homem estava, entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

"Bem, sente-se." Disse ele a Ron que obedeceu. Ron não sabia bem se tinha tido uma boa primeira impressão ou não de Frederico.

"Senhor, obrigado por ter marcado essa entrevista. Eu fico muito feliz de um senhor ter pensado em mim para o cargo."disse Ron sinceramente.

"Com certeza, você era o mais qualificado, depois de tudo que fez para o nosso mundo..." Ron ficou ligeiramente envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso.

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Pode me chamar de Fred, é assim que todo me chamam por aqui." Disse ele e continuou "Vamos ao que interessa: O cargo que está livre é o de Gerente Geral do Departamento de Segurança. O que você terá que fazer é supervisionar o trabalho dos Aurores, eles trarão relatórios e você terá que avaliar se o que eles fizeram era a melhor coisa, terá que ver como eles lidam com diferentes situações de perigo e principalmente, ver se eles estão aptos ao cargo." Concluiu ele.

"Eu não sabia que seria um cargo tão alto e de tanta importância."disse Ron.

"O que você esperava depois de tudo que você já fez. Você realmente nos impressionou, ninguém na sua idade é tão qualificado, é claro que nós estamos excluindo Harry Potter, acho que ninguém é tão qualificado quanto ele."

"Então a primeira opção de vocês era ele."disse Ron.

"Não, não, você foi nosso primeiro nome. " disse Fred surpreendendo Ron. "Nós fizemos uma votação aqui no Departamento pra ver quem eles achavam melhor para o cargo e o seu nome foi o vencedor. Harry Potter, obviamente é qualificado, mas, eu, particularmente acho, que este não é o lugar dele. Mas, mudando de assunto, você aceita ou não o emprego?" perguntou ele.

Ron olhou pra ele alguns segundos antes de responder. Lógico que ele precisava do emprego, o salário seria maior do que ele estava esperando. Era um oportunidade muito boa. Ele estava muito empolgado com essa oportunidade e também em saber que o nome dele foi escolhido depois de uma votação.

"É claro que sim." Respondeu Ron com um sorriso.

"Ótimo então. Quando você pode começar?"

"Amanhã?" perguntou Ron.

"Amanhã está ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã às nove horas, então." Disse Fred também sorrindo. "Quase ia me esquecendo, toma isso aqui. É um adiantamento do seu salário. Ron agradeceu muito, eles apertaram as mãos e Ron se dirigiu a porta.

" E aí, como foi? Conseguiu mesmo o emprego?" perguntou a secretária.

"Sim, consegui, isso é fantástico."disse Ron extremamente empolgado. "Eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar o seu nome."

"Débora Durval, e parabéns. Bem vindo." Disse ela educadamente.

"Obrigado, nos vemos amanhã. Até mais." Disse Ron, mal conseguindo ficar lá. Estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Enquanto ia saindo do Ministério, ele só pensava em uma coisa: contar a Hermione que ele realmente tinha conseguido o emprego. Ela iria ficar muito feliz também. Ao pensar em Hermione, Ron lembrou de uma coisa que ele deveria fazer. Agora que ele havia conseguido o emprego, já teria dinheiro pra alugar um lugar pra eles morarem. Ele precisava, agora, pedir Hermione em casamento. Era o que ele queria fazer. Ele a amava mais que tudo, e ela estava grávida dele. Isso era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele agora teria condições de dar alguma coisa a seu filho. Estava muito empolgado, pela primeira vez sentiu que as coisas realmente estavam começando a dar certo, se encaminhando.

Então, resolveu ir ao Beco Diagonal, comprar um anel pra Hermione. Ron queria fazer tudo direito, tudo do jeito que ele sabia que Hermione iria amar. Chegando no Beco Diagonal, entrou numa loja de Jóias, que não era tão cara quanto Ron esperava. Um anel, em particular, o chamou muito a atenção. O anel era todo de ouro, simples, mas muito bonito. Tinha a cara de Hermione. Ron comprou o anel com um pouco do dinheiro que tinha recebido e foi direto pra casa de Hermione. Ele ia fazer uma surpresa a ela.

Ron aparatou na frente da casa dos Grangers, não queria ser mal educado entrando sem se anunciar antes. Bateu na porta e quem abriu foi o pai de Hermione. Ouve um silêncio, Ron não esperava que fosse acha-lo em casa a essa hora, pensava que ele estaria trabalhando. Ficou sem reação no momento.

"Ron, não o esperava aqui hoje. Hermione não disse que viria." disse Sr. Granger.

"Eu ... não disse que viria, ela não sabia."disse Ron ficando muito vermelho. Ele sabia que Sr.Granger não o iria deixar escapar de uma conversinha sobre Hermione.

"Hermione não está no momento, saiu com a mãe, foram fazer algumas comprar. Você sabe, coisa de mulher. Mas, por favor, entre, nós precisamos mesmo conversar a sós." Disse essa última parte num tom mais sério. Ron congelou por alguns segundos, ele sabia perfeitamente no tipo de conversa que o Sr. Granger queria ter com ele e ele, mais do que qualquer coisa do mundo, precisava da Hermione nesse momento.

"Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou brigar com você."disse Sr. Granger ao perceber a expressão de horror no rosto de Ron "Eu não mordo, sabe?" Ron apenas concordou com um leve sorriso forçado. "Sente-se, por favor, Ron."

"Obrigado." Disse Ron enquanto se sentava.

"Ron, o que eu queria falar com você, bem ... queria saber quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções com a minha filha."

"Eu ... pretendo ... me casar com ela, senhor." Disse Ron muito envergonhado.

"Casar? Nossa, não sabia que essa conversa ia ser tão fácil."disse Sr.Granger empolgado.

"Como assim, senhor?"perguntou Ron sem entender nada.

"Eu achei que fosse ter que te obrigar a casar com a minha filha."disse Sr. Granger sinceramente "Sabe, Ron, ela é meu bebê, quando ela disse que estava grávida eu me apavorei, fiquei com medo dela ter que encarar tudo isso sozinha, é lógico que ela sempre teria o nosso apoio, mas não é a mesma coisa do que ter um marido, principalmente se for o pai do filho dela." Disse mais serio.

"Eu nunca tive a intenção de deixa-la sozinha, ela sabe que eu sempre estarei ao lado dela também."disse Ron meio indignado.

"Eu sempre soube que você era uma pessoa direita, Ron. Mas uma gravidez é coisa séria, muitos homens pulam fora, eu só estava preocupada com a minha filhinha. Eu acho que você consegue me entende, não?"

"Claro ... eu entendo."

"Fico muito feliz de saber que você vai estar ao lado dela e que pretende casar com ela, é muito bom pra um pai ouvir isso. Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, sinceramente." Disse Sr. Granger com um sorriso em direção a Ron.

"Obrigado, senhor. Então, o senhor me concede a mão de Hermione em casamento?" perguntou Ron cuidadosamente.

"Sim, claro que sim. Se ela aceitar, é claro, mas acho que nós já sabemos a resposta dela, não?" disse Sr. Granger ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da casa se abria e voze eram ouvidas. Ron reconheceu na hora uma das vozes, era Hermione.

Ela e a Sra. Granger entraram em casa e pararam ao ver que tinham visitas.

"Ron, o que você ta fazendo aqui?"perguntou Hermione.

"É muito bom te ver também." disse Ron abrindo um sorriso e indo em direção a ela.

"É bom te ver, seu bobo, mas não o esperava em minha casa. Se eu soubesse que você viria, tinha chegado mais cedo."disse Hermione dando um leve beijo na boca de Ron.

"Ta tudo bem, eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. E tive uma boa conversa com seu pai."

"Uma conversa com meu pai... sei..." disse Hermione. "Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

"Algumas coisas, querida. Nada de muita importância." Disse Sr.Granger piscando o olho pro Ron. Ron achou aquilo muito engraçado, nunca esperava que o pai de Hermione fosse ser tão compreensivo com ele. Que bom que as coisas estavam dando certo.

"Ron, que bom ver você aqui. Estávamos mesmo esperando uma visita sua. Como anda sua família?" perguntou a Sra. Granger.

"Eles estão bem, senhora, obrigado por perguntar." Respondeu Ron.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" ofereceu Sra. Granger.

"Não, obrigado, não vou demorar muito." disse Ron.

"Ron, já tinha me esquecido, como foi a entrevista?" perguntou Hermione, se levantando do sofá.

"Eu consegui o emprego, foi maravilhoso. Eles ainda me deram um cargo melhor." disse Ron e mesmo antes de terminar a frase Hermione já tinha pulado nela eufórica.

"Ron, isso é ótimo! Nem acredito! Parabéns!" disse ela muito feliz.

"É, também não estou acreditando ainda. Começo amanhã mesmo."

"Já? Que bom, tenho certeza de que você vai amar, vai ser ótimo, tanta coisa pra aprender!" disse Hermione muito empolgada fazendo Ron dar um leve sorriso. Tudo que se relacionava a aprender fazia Hermione ficar desse jeito. Ron nunca podia deixar de achar graça.

"Sr. e Sra. Granger, posso pegar Hermione emprestado hoje?"disse Ron de uma vez, ele precisava ficar a sós com ela, precisava fazer a grande pergunta. Hermione pareceu surpresa, deixando Ron ainda mais empolgado com o que iria fazer.

"Claro que sim, mas traz ela de volta, hein!" brincou Sr. Granger.

"Claro. Nós vamos estar na Toca, se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa." Disse Ron. "Vamos Hermione?" perguntou a ela.

"Vamos. Mas você pode me dizer por que?"

"Eu preciso mesmo de um motivo pra querer ficar com você?" perguntou Ron num tom sarcástico. "Vamos aparatar perto do lago, tudo bem? Você não ta se sentindo mal, não, né?" perguntou ele preocupado.

"Não, ta tudo bem. Estou pronta. Mãe e pai, vejo vocês em breve."disse ela. Seus pais se despediram dela e ela e Ron aparataram perto do lago como Ron tinha dito.

"Então, você vai me contar o porque desse mistério?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eu já disse que queria ficar um pouco com você." disse Ron olhando fortemente nos olhos dela fazendo ela estremecer.

"Não me olha desse jeito, foi por causa desse olhar ai que eu acabei grávida." brincou Hermione e Ron riu.

"Hermione, eu sinceramente acho que não foi o meu olhar que te engravidou." implicou Ron.

"Isso não é engraçado, Ron."disse ela forçando uma cara séria tentando não rir.

"É sim e você sabe disso."

"Ron, por que você quis que a gente aparatasse aqui nesse lugar?" perguntou ela curiosa.

"Porque eu sei que você ama esse lugar" disse e continuou "e porque eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela de novo.

"O que você queria me perguntar, Ron?" perguntou Hermione. Ron sabia que essa era a hora. Ele não tinha medo, tava somente nervoso, é claro. Não é todo dia que se pede a mão da mulher que você ama em casamento. Ele queria que esse fosse um momento inesquecível na vida deles. Então, ele fez o que achava mais certo, mesmo parecendo brega. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. Hermione percebeu o eu ele tava fazendo na hora e Ron pode ver lágrimas começando a se formar nos olhos dela. Ela parecia não acreditar. Ele pegou a caixa que tinha o anel dentro do seu bolso e a abriu.

"Hermione, você é a mulher da minha vida, sempre foi. Você me fez feliz ate mesmo quando brigava comigo. Todo dia eu acordo mais feliz sabendo que tenho você sempre ao meu lado." Hermione já estava chorando nesse ponto, suas mãos estavam tampando sua boca, como se ela estivesse chocada demais pra dizer alguma coisa, ela olhava pra ele com tanta felicidade que ele mal consegui agüentar suas próprias lágrimas. Mas finalmente fez a pergunta que Hermione sempre sonhou eu ouvir. "Hermione Granger, você quer se casar comigo?"

Hermione se ajoelhou em frente a ele. Ela tremia muito. Olhou pra ele e disse: "Sim, Ron. Obrigada." E se jogou em cima dele. Ron levou um susto e quase deixou o anel cair.

Eles ficaram ali se beijando por bastante tempo. Até Hermione resolver pegar o anel. Ela estava tão feliz com o pedido que o anel não parecia a coisa mais importante do mundo. Ela e Ron juntos, casados, com um filho eram as coisas mais importantes do mundo pra ela.

"Esse anel é lindo, Ron." Disse ela, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. "Deve ter sido muito caro. Você não deveria se preocupar."

"Eu queria comprar um anel pra você, você merece muito mais." Disse Ron dando outro beijo nela. "Além do mais, eu recebi um adiantamento."

"Você não tinha me falado isso. Isso é ótimo, Ron... mas mesmo assim não precisava."

"Eu já disse que queria, bobinha." Disse Ron dando mais um beijo nela, dessa vez na ponta do nariz. Isso sempre fazia Hermione achar graça. Eles ficaram mais um pouco abraçados em silêncio até ela falar novamente.

"Ron, isso tudo é mesmo real?" perguntou Hermione e Ron riu.

"Eu penso nisso as vezes. Semana passada eu achava que ia ficar em casa um tempo fazendo nada e agora" disse olhando pra ela novamente "Bem, agora, eu tenho um emprego bom, uma linda noiva e em breve vamos ter um filho. É tudo muito estranho ainda."

"É, mas sabe o que é mais estranho?" perguntou Hermione.

"O que?"

"Eu sei que eu ainda to grávida de três meses, mas eu sinto como se esse bebê já fizesse parte da minha vida há muito tempo. Será que isso é normal?"

"Não sei, mas acho que sim, acho que chamam isso de instinto materno." disse Ron abraçando ela mais forte.

"Hermione, eu não queria ficar sozinho o resto do dia e nem a noite. Queria que você ficasse comigo."disse ele com sinceridade. Hoje, mais do que nunca queria ficar o dia todinho ao lado dela, sua futura mulher.

"Ron, não sei. Como vou explicar aos meus pais?"

"Seu pai sabia dos meus planos de te pedir em casamento, acho que ele ta bem tranqüilo sobre você ficar aqui comigo."disse Ron.

"Então era sobre isso que vocês estavam conversando lá em casa, né?" perguntou Hermione.

"Era sim, pedi a ela sua mão em casamento."

"Ron ... isso foi muito lindo. Nem acredito que você teve coragem." Disse ela muito surpresa.

"Pois é, nem eu." Os dois riram desse comentário de Ron. "Eu queria te levar pra outro lugar, aqui em casa tem muita gente. Queria ficar mais sozinho com você." Disse com um sorriso maroto. Hermione riu.

"Pra onde você quer ir, menino?"

"Eu tava pensando da gente ir pro Leaky Caulderon, alugar um quarto, você sabe." Provocou ele.

"Eu sei. Vamos então." disse ela, fazendo Ron rir ainda mais. Ele achava muito engraçado o fato da Hermione agir assim. Ele se sentia o máximo por ter esse efeito nela.

Eles aparataram no Leaky Caulderon, Ron pediu um quarto e como eles eram maiores de idade não havia problema algum. Antes de subir, eles foram passear pelo Beco Diagonal. Pararam em algumas lojas, tomaram sorvete, fizeram um típico passeio de namorados. Eles estavam tão felizes que não conseguiam nem descrever tamanha felicidade. Tudo era estranho e novo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que sempre tinha sido assim.

Quando foi escurecendo, antes de ir pro quarto, Ron escreveu uma carta pra sua mãe pra ela não se preocupar que ele estava bem, mas ia passar a noite fora. Então eles subiram pro quarto. O quarto era bem simples mas bem aconchegante. Eles sentaram na cama e começaram a se beijar. Uma coisa leva a outra ...

Eles adormeceram ali, um nos braços do outro, um final feliz para um dia perfeito.

N/A:

Oi! Eu tinha dito que não ia colocar o capitulo em breve, mas vi as reviews e como meu coração é bom...hahaha As reviews de vcs sempre me inspiram a escrever!

Meu pc ta de show, tive que escrever esse capitulo todo de novo... mas acho que ficou bem legal.. o que vcs acharam? Lembrem-se: quanto mais review, mas eu me empolgo...hehe

Olha, brigada novamente a todo mundo que ta lendo e principalmente quem deixa review... vcs são o máximo! Hj não tenho condições de fazer cometários individuais sobre as reviews, desculpa gente, mas eu preciso dormir... são 6h da manha!hehe

Mas eu respondi algumas coisas lá nas reviews...

Queria só mandar um beijinho muito especial pro meu namorado, que mesmo não estando lendo a fic, é o meu bebê e um dia vai ler se quiser ser meu namorado...hahahaha

Cado, te amo, vc sabe que é meu Ron e eu te amo por vc ser assim! Obrigada por tudo!

( I am the Half Blood Prince...hahahaha Piada interna... desculpa, gente…. :P)

Gente, vcs não sabem, mas meu namorado é minha maior inspiração pra escrever, vamos dizer que eu e ele temos um relacionamento muito Ron e Hermione... hahahaha

É hilário... só vendo!

É isso então...

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley, com sono, com fome e muito cansada!hahahaha (momento drama)


	6. Momentos, Conversas e Novidades

Disclamer: Ta, todo mundo já sabe que eu não sou a JK, ela não escreveria em português, né?hahaha Nada disso aqui é meu, só a idéia e tal... também, a Jk não ia pensar em coisas tão doidas...hahahahaha

Capítulo 6

Momentos, Conversas e Novidades

No dia seguinte Ron e Hermione acordaram cedo. Hermione foi pra sua casa e Ron foi para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Tudo correu bem e ele foi até elogiado por seu desempenho. As coisas estavam definitivamente se encaminhando bem.

Logo que chegou do trabalho, mandou uma carta para Hermione pedindo que ela fosse jantar no dia seguinte na Toca, Ron queria contar a seus pais sobre o casamento.

Harry ainda estava na Toca, ele tinha resolvido que iria tirar umas longas férias, afinal, ele mais do que ninguém, merecia descansar. As férias porém, pelo visto estavam se resumindo a Toca, já que, aparentemente ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe da Ginny. Harry, mesmo não estando trabalhando ainda, estava procurando um lugar pra morar, ele sabia que sempre era bem vindo na casa dos Weasleys, mas sentia a necessidade de ter um lugar só seu, além do mais, já não era criança.

Ron contou a novidade ao Harry primeiro.

"Ron, isso é perfeito!" disse Harry dando um abraço meio sem jeito em Ron "Não que eu tivesse dúvida de que você fosse pedir ela em casamento, mas ... mesmo assim ... Uau!"

"É ... muito doido ..." disse Ron "Tudo ta acontecendo tão rápido ... até semana passada tudo parecia normal ..."

"Eu sei, mas Ron, é a coisa certa a fazer." Disse Harry sinceramente "Tudo mudou rápido, mas eles são a sua família agora."

As palavras de Harry tiveram um grande efeito em Ron que pareceu demorar alguns minutos para assimila-las. Era surreal demais tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele ia se casar com Hermione, eles iam ter um filho! Nada parecia real no momento.

Ginny chamou Harry porque queria falar alguma coisa com ele rapidamente. Harry logo voltou pro quarto de Ron.

"O que minha irmã queria contigo, hein!" perguntou Ron enquanto deitava em sua cama.

"Nada demais, ela só queria saber se tava tudo bem com você."

"Ah sim ... Harry, falando na minha irmã, como vocês estão?" perguntou Ron.

"Estamos bem, tudo certinho. Por que? Ta achando que eu vou engravida-la, é?" brincou Harry.

"Não, ou melhor, eu espero realmente que não. Ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos, não se esqueça nunca disso, ta?"disse Ron ao mesmo tempo sarcástico e sério.

"Ron, como se vocês me deixassem esquecer isso." Disse Harry "Pode deixar, eu tomo conta dela direitinho, se preocupa não."

"Eu não me preocupo, confio em você, mas tenho que fazer meu papel de irmão mais velho, né?" disse Ron rindo e causando uma forte risada em Harry também.

Eles ficaram conversando mais algum tempo.

A carta com a resposta de Hermione chegou as quatro horas da manhã mais ou menos, fazendo com que Ron e Harry levassem o mais susto. Na carta ela dizia que estaria lá no jantar. Ron e Harry voltaram a dormir e Ron acordou cedo novamente para ir pro trabalho. O dia passou normalmente, sem nenhuma novidade. Quando Ron chegou em casa viu que Hermione já estava lá. Ela estava na cozinha conversando com a Sra. Weasley, Ron percebeu logo que elas estavam conversando sobre as coisas que o Ron fazia quando era bebê. Ron cumprimentou as duas que estavam rindo. Molly foi falar com a Ginny e Ron aproveitou pra conversar com Hermione.

"Do que vocês estavam rindo?" perguntou Ron.

"Sua mãe tava me contando o que você fazia quando era bebezinho." Disse Hermione parecendo muito empolgada.

"Ah, é mesmo? O que ela disse?" perguntou Ron numa mistura de curiosidade e preocupação enquanto abraçava Hermione.

"Nada de muito sério, ela só disse que não conseguia de jeito nenhum colocar roupa em você. Aparentemente você gostava muito de ficar pelado." Disse Hermione rindo.

"Eu ainda gosto, sabia?" perguntou ele com um sorrisinho maroto enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas de Hermione.

"Ron, nós estamos na cozinha da sua casa, se comporte."

"Ta bem, mas só porque eu sou muito bonzinho e porque minha mãe ta vindo." brincou ele.

"Seu pai já deve estar chegando Ron, me ajuda a colocar a mesa." Disse Molly.

O Sr. Weasley realmente não demorou muito a chegar. Logo estavam todos( Ron, Hermioe, Harry, Ginny, Sr. e Sra. Weasley) prontos para o jantar.

Assim que todos acabaram de comer Ron resolveu contar sobre o casamento.

"Ron, isso é ótimo!" disse Sr. Weasley.

Molly estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e estava indo em direção a Ron. Quando chegou perto dele o abraçou bem forte.

"Meu bebezinho vai casar, não acredito!"

"Mãe, você não achou que fosse tão irresponsável a ponto de ao querer casar com a Hermione, né?"perguntou Ron.

"Claro que não meu filho. Eu sabia que vocês logo iriam se acertar direitinho e resolver se casar." Respondeu Molly.

"Então por que você ta chorando, mãe?"

"Porque você é meu filho, oras! Não posso me emocionar com o noivado do meu próprio filho?"

"Claro que pode mãe." Disse Ron tentando não rir da cena.

"Hermione, tenho certeza de que você vai fazer meu filho muito feliz. Parabéns!" disse Molly abraçando Hermione e chorando novamente. Hermione também ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Só podiam ser os hormônios, pensou Ron. Essas duas mulheres eram doidas. Nesse momento, Ron rezava pra que seu filho fosse homem. Mulheres, definitivamente eram estranhas.

Hermione e Molly ainda ficaram algum tempo conversando na cozinha até ficar tarde e Hermione ter que ir embora.

"Eu queria que você pudesse passar todas as noites comigo." Disse Ron a abraçando.

"Eu também." Disse Hermione dando um beijo nele.

"Queridos, vocês já decidiram uma data para o casamento? Vocês não podem esperar muito, né? Logo, sua barriga já vai estar bem grande, querida." Disse Molly olhando pra Hermione.

"Nós ainda não decidimos um dia. Temos que ver isso Ron."

"Calma, vamos resolver isso, mas não agora, eu realmente preciso dormir." Disse Ron bocejando. "Ta tarde, mulher." Hermione e Sra. Weasley começaram a rir. Hermione se despediu de todos e foi pra casa. Ron subiu até seu quarto pra dormir.

No dia seguinte foi novamente para o trabalho. Durante o dia inteiro Ron ficou pensando num dia para o casamento e se deu conta de que já sabia qual seria o dia perfeito. Assim que saiu do trabalho aparatou no quarto de Hermione.

"Ahhh, Ron, você quer me matar do coração?"

"Desculpa, mas é que eu tive uma idéia sobre a data do nosso casamento." Disse ele.

"E não podia esperar até amanhã ou você não podia me escrever uma carta?"perguntou Hermione.

"Não podia esperar até amanhã, não. Mas sobre a carta, bem ... nem pensei nisso ..."

"Tudo bem, Ron, é que eu levei um susto, tava dormindo." Disse Hermione.

"Ainda é cedo, você ta bem?" perguntou Ron preocupado.

"To bem, só tava um pouco cansada, nada demais. Mas me fala sobre a data que você pensou pro nosso casamento."

"16 de dezembro. O que você acha?" perguntou Ron sentando ao pé da cama de Hermione.

"16 de dezembro?" perguntou Hermione olhando nos olhos dele.

"Foi o dia da nossa ..."

"Primeira vez. É eu lembro, Ron." Completou ela. "É uma ótima idéia. Isso nos dá 2 meses pra preparar tudo."

"A gente nem conversou direito sobre o casamento, né?"

"Não tem muito o que conversar, eu acho."

"Tem sim, Mione. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro pra fazer uma festa muito grande." Disse Ron sinceramente.

"Ron, não importa muito se a festa for chique ou simples. O que importa é que eu vou estar casando com você e que nossas famílias e amigos vão estar lá." Disse ela sorrindo segurando as mãos dele.

"A gente ta tão brega ultimamente." Disse Ron rindo e fazendo Hermione rir muito também.

"Eu já tinha percebido também. Mas ser brega é legal de vez em quando, não?"

"Acho que sim." Disse Ron enquanto a abraçava.

Eles ficaram algum tempo ali abraçadinhos rindo um do outro. Era muito bom ficar assim. Durante a guerra eles não tinham tido muitos momentos juntos, mas agora tudo tinha mudado, eles poderiam passar o resto da vida juntos, só os dois. Bem, eles e o bebe. Uma família. Isso ainda era muito estranho pro Ron.

"Ron, você acha que vai ser menino ou menina?" perguntou Hermione quebrando o silêncio.

"Não sei. O que você acha?" perguntou ele.

"Eu acho que vai ser um menino, não sei porque."

"Se fosse um menino ia ser bem legal, eu ia poder jogar Quadribol com ele o dia todo." Disse Ron com um ar de sonhador.

"Só quando ele tiver uns 10 anos Ron, não quero meu filho caindo da vassoura e se machucando o tempo todo."

"Hermione, querida, os Weasleys já nascem jogando. Não é algo que você possa evitar, sabe?" disse Ron fazendo Hermione rir.

"Isso nós vamos ver." Retrucou ela.

"Mione, voltando ao assunto do casamento... então posso marcar pro dia 16 mesmo?" perguntou ele.

"Pode. Vai ser na Toca, né?" perguntou Hermione "O do Bill e do Percy foram lá e foram tão lindos ..."

"Eu acho que a minha mãe não deixaria que fosse em outro lugar. Você sabe como ela é com essas coisas, né?"

Eles ficaram conversando mais alguns tempo antes de Ron ter que ir embora pra Toca. Chegando lá contou a seus pais sobre a data e sua mãe ficou de ver se o Sr. Peter Trote estaria disponível no dia escolhido. Sr. Peter era um senhor muito velhinho que havia celebrado o casamento do Sr. com a Sra. Weasley, do Bill com a Fleur e do Percy com a Penélope. Ele era super simpático e amigo da família há muito tempo.

O mês seguinte passou bem rápido. Hogwarts finalmente reabriu , depois de ter ficado mais de um ano fechada por causa dos ataques. A escola teve que ter muitas de suas partes reconstruídas depois do segundo ataque dos Comensais da Morte no ano anterior. Ginny resolveu que não iria voltar e assim como Ron, Hermione e Harry, iria estudar para prestar os testes do sétimo ano e ver se obtinha notas adequadas para passar.

Ginny estava passando quase todo seu tempo com Hermione, o que não deixou Harry muito empolgado. Harry, então achou um apartamento em Londres num prédio meio antigo, mas muito bem localizado. O apartamento não era muito grande, mas era bom, tinha dois quartos e uma vista muito bonita. No mesmo andar tinha um outro apartamento pra alugar e Harry passou quase o mês inteiro convencendo Ron de ir morar ali. Porém, Ron dizia que ia pensar sobre isso. Ron precisava ver o lado financeiro,q eu era muito importante, já que ele não tinha dinheiro sobrando.

Um dia após o trabalho Ron foi visitar Harry.

"Ron, o apartamento aqui do lado ainda ta vago."disse Harry como quem não quer nada.

"Eu sei. Sabe, eu tava pensando ... Não é um apartamento muito grande, mas talvez pra começar a vida não seja tão ruim assim."

"Então você conseguiu o dinheiro."concluiu Harry.

"Consegui alguma coisa, acho que dá pro começo das despesas. Os pais da Hermione tão ajudando bastante com os preparativos do casamento."

"Ron, vai ser ótimo ter você como vizinho. Quem sabe um dia nossos filhos não possam brincar juntos por aqui." brincou Harry e continuou ao ver a cara de assustado de Ron. "Eu adoro te assustar, você é tão previsível. Diversão garantida."

"Muito engraçado você." Disse Ron ironicamente.

No dia seguinte, que era sábado, Ron voltou lá no prédio do Harry pra falar com o proprietário do apartamento pra tentar fechar o negócio. Felizmente, não tinha mais ninguém interessado. Ron conseguiu alugar o apartamento e estava muito empolgado. Tudo estava dando certo, até parecia um sonho. Ele precisava agora contar a Hermione sobre a nova casa deles. Ela já tinha visto o apartamento e tinha gostado muito, mas eles não tinham dinheiro suficiente e na verdade eles queriam um lugar maior, talvez uma casa. Eles viram diversos lugares, mas todos eram bem caros, eles resolveram, então, que mais tarde, quando o bebe crescesse, eles se mudariam pra um lugar maior. Ron não via a hora de contar pra ela sobre o apartamento.

O apartamento não era deles ainda, era alugado, mas segundo o contrato, depois de 1 ano eles se tornariam donos. Claro que deveriam pagar todos esses meses determinada quantia. E era por isso que precisavam de um dinheiro pra dar de entrada.

Ron foi direto pra Toca, ele sabia que Hermione estaria lá. Ela e a Sra. Weasley passavam o dia falando sobre o casamento, sobre o bebe. Elas ficavam decidindo a cor das toalhas de mesa, a cor dos enfeites e tudo mais. Coisas, é óbvio, que Ron não se interessava nem um pouco. Ele aparatou na porta de casa e entrou para surpresa, só viu Hermione na sala.

"Você ta sozinha ai?" perguntou ele fazendo ela se assustar.

"Você e essa sua mania de me assustar. Ron, eu to grávida, você não pode ficar assustando uma mulher nas minhas condições, né?" disse Hermione brincando e indo em direção a ele.

Ron sempre ficava surpreso, cada dia Hermione parecia maior. Ela já estava grávida de 4 meses e havia pouco tempo que a barriga tinha começado a aparecer, mas pra Ron parecia que cada dia crescia mais um pouco. Ele a achava ainda mais bonita grávida.

"Você ta lindo, sabia?" disse Ron dando um beijo nela.

"Você sempre diz isso, seu bobo."

"Porque é verdade." Disse ele dando mais um beijo nela. "Cadê minha família?"

"Foram jantar na casa do Percy. Os pais da Penélope estão lá também."

"E a Ginny?"

"Na casa do Harry." Respondeu Hermione.

"Ela dorme todo dia lá agora, né?" perguntou Ron com a cara emburrada.

"Ron, pelo amor de Deus, cresce!" disse Hermione "Ela não é mais criança e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, mas ela é minha irmã."

"E merece ser feliz. Para de dar uma de irmão mais velho, ta bem?" Ron fez que sim com a a cabeça " Tenho novidades."disse Hermione empolgada.

"Ah é? Eu também, mas diz você primeiro." Disse Ron.

"Recebi uma carta hoje da Professora McGonagall. Ela disse que se eu quisesse eu poderia dar aula de transfiguração em Hogwarts daqui a 2 anos. Não é perfeito?" perguntou com brilho nos olhos de tanta felicidade.

"É ótimo, Mione." Disse enquanto a abraçava. "Você sempre foi a melhor aluna mesmo. Vai ser perfeito."

"Vai ser muito bom! To muito feliz!"

"Eu percebi. Também to muito feliz por você, você vai ser a melhor professora e Hogwarts."

"Não exagera Ron, mas eu vou me empenhar bastante." Disse Hermione.

"Isso eu não tenho dúvida. É capaz de você já ter até comprado uns cem livros sobre como dar aula, e mais cem sobre transfiguração dentre outros." brincou Ron e riu ao ver a expressão no rosto de Hermione, ela realmente já tinha comprado livros sobre esses assuntos. "Você não muda nunca." Disse rindo mais ainda.

"Ler é bom, Ron, você deveria ler mais."

"Mais do que eu já leio no trabalho? Não, obrigado."disse Ron "Além do mais, você já leu quase todos os livros do mundo, se eu quiser saber sobre algum deles é só te perguntar, amor." Brincou mais uma vez.

"Ta bem, já vi que você vai ficar implicando comigo a noite toda."disse Hermione. "O que você queria falar comigo?"

"Ah é, já tinha quase me esquecido." Começou ele " Lembra do apartamento no prédio do Harry? Aquele que a gente foi ver?" perguntou ele.

"Lembro, claro." Ao ver o sorriso na boca de Ron Hermione concluiu "Ron, você conseguiu?" Ele acenou a cabeça e ela pulou no pescoço dele.

"Calma, mulher, to ficando sem ar." Brincou ele.

"Ron, isso é maravilhoso! Quando a gente pode se mudar?" perguntou ela.

"Amanhã mesmo, mas antes precisamos comprar algumas coisinhas pra casa, né?"

"Eu nem acredito, isso é perfeito Ron." Disse Hermione emocionada.

"Só não chora, bobinha." Disse Ron a abraçando fortemente.

"Não to chorando, mas é tão bom pensar em finalmente ir morar com você." Disse ela sinceramente. "Eu te amo tanto, Ron."

"Eu também te amo."

Nos dias seguintes eles foram as compras. Compraram as coisas básicas que precisavam pra poder morar na casa. Alem das coisas de bruxo, Hermione fez questão de levar bastante coisa trouxa. Das coisas trouxas, a que Ron mais achou interessante foi a televisão, sempre que chegava do trabalho ficava assistindo programas de comédia e alguns filmes. Cada dia eles ajeitavam mais a casa com a ajuda de Harry e Ginny.

Os preparativos pro casamento continuaram também. Hermione vivia dizendo ao Ron que o vestido dela era lindo e que se ele não gostasse ela ia bater nele e ele sempre ria desse comentário. A vida de casal estava indo muito bem, a única coisa que Ron reclamava era dos desejos de Hermione, cada dia mais estranhos.

"Ron, eu to com uma fome." Começou ela um pouco antes deles irem dormir.

"Mas você acabou de comer."

"Eu como por dois, bobinho." Disse ela "Eu tava com vontade de comer alguma coisa que eu não sei bem o que é."

"Assim fica meio difícil." Brincou ele.

"Alguma coisa roxa, mas não sei o que ... Você conhece alguma coisa roxa?"perguntou Hermione.

"Beterraba, talvez. Mas eu nunca vi ninguém ter desejo por cores Hermione, você realmente é estranha."

"Beterraba, é isso mesmo, você é um gênio, Ron." Ela pareceu ignorar os últimos comentários de Ron. " beterraba com calda de chocolate, aquela que a gente põe no sorvete, sabe?"

"Sei." Ron fez a maior cara de nojo já imaginável, mas não discutiu, já estava se acostumando com essas coisas da gravidez, era melhor não retrucar, ela podia ficar muito sensível e afinal, tinha toda essa supertição de que o bebe poderia ficar com a cara do que era desejado caso o desejo não fosse realizado. Ron não queria pagar pra ver e muito menos Hermione, que desde que ficou grávida resolveu acreditar em todas as supertições possíveis. "Vou pegar, já volto." Continuou ele.

Conforme ia chegando mais próximo do casamento, Hermione ia ficando mais nervosa. Ron estava mais tranqüilo, afinal, ele já se considerava um homem casado, só faltava mesmo estar oficializado. Sra. Weasley, porém, não pensava assim, estava empolgadíssima, como Ron nunca tinha visto. Ron achava tudo isso muito engraçado, mas tentava passar o tempo que pudesse longe dessa confusão toda, então, cada vez mais passava mais tempo com Harry.

N/A:

Ta, eu sei que esse final foi sem graça, mas me deu um bloqueio muito grande e eu não sabia como terminar. Bem, capitulo que vem é o casamento... vai ser fofinho, eu espero...hahahaha

Gente, tenho que falar bastante coisa:

1- Eu sei que eu tava atualizando bem rápido, mas eu passei mal pra caramba semana passada e nem na net eu conseguia entrar, quanto mais escrever a fic, né! Desculpa, pela demora mesmo, eu não contava com a doença...

2- Minha aulas começaram, não sei se eu já falei pra vcs, mas eu faço Medicina, e tipo, as aulas são meio puxadas e eu tenho aula o dia todo, sem contar que eu tenho que estudar bastante, então, provavelmente so vai dar pra eu atualizar uma vez por semana, no máximo... não me matem, minha facul é muito importante, se coloquem no lugar dos meus futuros pacientes...hehe

3- Amei as reviews muito mesmo! Brigada a todos vcs que tão lendo e principalemente pros que tão deixando review, vcs fazem o meu dia! Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capitulo e comentem, por favor! Eu prometo que capitulo que vem vai ser melhor.

4- Como to meio sem tempo, não dá pra eu procurar o nome de todo mundo que deixou review e agradecer individualmente, mas eu lembro de algumas coisas que vcs falaram e vou tentar responder aqui.

Eu até gosto de ler fic nc-17, mas escrever não rola... Imaginação eu até tenho...hahahaha Mas morro de vergonha, não consigo gente... é só pra deixar o gostinho em vcs...

Eu tb adoro ler capítulos grandes de fics, mas é que eu tenho mais ou menos na cabeça tudo que vai acontecer em cada capitulo e se eu ficar colocando muita coisa, vai ficar enrolado e vai acabar ficando muita coisa sem nexo, prefiro separar bem os capítulos.

O Ron conseguiu emprego fácil porque ele ficou bastante "famoso" durante a guerra, ele lutou do lado vencedor, é amigo do The Chosen One (hahahaha), mas não só isso, gente ele lutou perfeitamente e ele é todo bom...hahahaha

Eu recebi um e-mail de uma pessoa dizendo que a Hermione e o Ron tão meio fora dos personagens... como eu disse no e-mail: Eles amadureceram rápido demais, eles tiveram que ser bem responsáveis com a guerra e tudo mais e sobre eles estarem super fofos um com o outro, poxa, eles namoram há algun tempo, né! Vcs não acham mesmo que eles vão ficar brigando serio o tempo todo, né? Eles ficam implicando, mas as coisas evoluem...

5- Esse capítulo mais uma vez é dedicado ao meu namorado, que o dia que resolver ler essa fic(ele esta sendo ameaçado...hehe) vai ver que muitas vezes parece a gente conversando... Eu amo escrever R/H ...hahaha

6- Sobre o Ron chamar a Hermione de Mulher, bem, isso é uma piadinha entre mim e meu namorado que eu precisava colocar aqui, é o tipo de coisa q o Ron faria...hahahaha É muito engraçado... como meu namorado é muuuuuito Ron, adoro:P

Vou parando por aqui porque eu já falei muito! Continuem lendo e deixem reviews por favor! Brigada pelo carinho e não me matem se eu demorar a atualizar, ta bem!

ps.Alguém merece aula de anatomia às 8 horas da manha! Ahhhhhhh pior é 1h no ônibus... eu sofro muito!hahahahahahaha

Beijinhos,

Nanda Weasley, a louca!


End file.
